ZK wk Pain
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: Zutara week day 3: pain. Katara's suffering from pain in a very secret place, Zuko comes to the rescue, and Toph is the cause of it all and M because we need more Zutara smut.


**Day 3 is pain and my title sucks, but I made it. I thought I was going to have to upload this tomorrow, but I'm pushing past my sleepyness just for the sake of Zutara. With that please excuse any mistakes I have, but Im too tired to review this again.**

* * *

Painfully Planned

Katara hummed to herself as she finished hunting through the Beach House for the dishes, cups, and utensils she was missing (for the hundredth time). Seriously, what was with these people and hiding the dish and silver in their rooms!

Sokka went out to the nearby market with Suki, while Aang went into the forest to find some food that he could eat at his meal. Zuko was taking some time to be lazy -something he rarely did- as he lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling in a comfy spot by the kitchen. Toph was in her room laying on the floor and picking at the fluff that had accumulated between her toes.

Katara was half way in the kitchen when a sudden pain attacked her. Dropping the dishes she clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. As soon as he heard the dishes fall, Zuko sprinted over to her side. By the time he reached her Katara was already curled into a ball with sweat beginning to form on her knotted brow.

"Katara! What wrong? Did something attack you?" The worried firebender took a quick look around to see if he could spot any danger *instantly*.

"I- ugh- My- urg- In pain!"

Zuko had no idea what she said but he did understand the word pain. As soon as he opened his mouth to call for Toph, she was already in the kitchen knelt over Katara.

"What's wrong with Sugar Queen?" Toph placed her hand to Katara's forehead.

"I don't know. She just seemed to double over in pain out of the blue."

"Here, let's try to sit her up."

Together both benders managed to prop up the pained watrbender, not that she was heavy, but they didn't want to cause her any more trouble. Sitting against the counter, Katara suddenly began to wriggle a bit in her seat, as if trying to soothe something. Toph and Zuko looked between each other, asking each other the same thing with their eyes. Katara was still grunting in anguish and she was sweating even more.

"Sugar Queen, what's wrong with you?" Toph stood up to get her some water.

She shook her head and although her face was flushed, she still managed to catch a blush.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." Zuko tried to us his best soothing voice though he was excruciatingly worried. He had always hated to see others suffer but for some odd reason he felt doubly bad to see Katara in pain. Maybe it was because she was the strong hold of this little family, the one who helped the others when _they_ were sick, or maybe it was something more.

"I... " She shifted her legs into an awkward, yet seemingly comfortable position.

"Where does it hurt?" Zuko lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

Toph returned with the water. "Here you can heal yourself with it, but you really need to tell us what wrong."

She wanted to tell them. She really did, but it was a very embarrassing place to talk about. Maybe it was something she ate, or maybe she use some bad soap, but what ever it was it was making her... center... burn.

"It- it hurts- ugh- between my... legs." Katara; a mighty waterbender, teacher of the Avatar, and a well experience healer, could no longer hold the gaze she held with Zuko. Katara's face flushed, as did Zuko's, while all Toph did was huff.

"That's it? That wasn't so hard to say."

"Toph!"

"What, I'm just sayin'."

"Let's just bring her to her room so she can heal herself."

)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Zuko pasted up and down outside of her door, stopping occasionally when he thought her heard something.

"Sparky!" Toph called from the inside. "Can you please stand still? You're giving me a headache and you're gonna end up leaving a rut.

"Well you try standing outside when you're friend is in pain!", he snapped while still pacing.

"So would you like to come in and see katara's hand working between her legs?"

He stopped pacing.

A few more minutes passed before Zuko heard Toph through the door.

"Zuko?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes."

"What happened?" He was begining to worry again.

"The healing isn't working. In fact I think she's getting worse. Her pulse is increasing -quickly, I might add- and the majority of her vibrations are coming from... well, you know."

"And how am I suppose to help?"

"Well I have this idea-" She opened the door to let him in. Zuko noticed that there were covers shielding Katara's bottom half from his sight, while only her breast binds were on. He could see the glow of the water through the covers. He also noticed where her hands were and could tell from the shape the covers made that her legs were open. He gulped. His face burned and the room seemed to be closing in on him.

"OK Sparky, Stop ogling long enough for me to tell you my plan."

His face grew even warmer. Especially when he noticed the patient herself looked his way for a second before her face grew the deepest shade of read he'd ever seen.

"Listen up Sparky. I already told Sweetness my plain and she won't answer until you make you decision.

He eyed the little earthbender carefully before he asked. "What's the plan?"

She looked over to Katara before asking. "Beat around the bush or straight forward." Katara continued to blush and turned her head to the other side. "Straight forward it is."

"Zuko, I think the only was to save Katara is to- " She paused, seeming to come up with a better way to say it. She took two fingers and held her lips between them, before sicking her tongue out and wiggling it. Zuko did something that could have been considered witchcraft in another country... he blushed and paled all at the sametime.

"Toph... are you nuts? I finally got her to trust me and you telling me to- to- to do that to her?"

"Well there's nothing left to do and _I_ can't do it an account of me being a _girl_."

Zuko turned to Katara, who turned back around sometime during the discussion. "What do you think?"

His words hung there for a while until she finally decided to speak. Her voice was a bit hoarse; all the liquid in her body was being sweated out -well almost all the liquid-

"I just want to get better.."

Zuko looked over to Toph before he took a deep breathe.

)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Toph left them to stand outside of the door just in case Katara needed her, though she didn't think that would happen.

"Ok... well... I guess you sh- should...uh remove... your... covers." Zuko tried desperately to look at anything, _anything,_ other than Katara and her er secrect place as he heard Sokka call it. He was just as nervous as she was and the awkwardness hung so thick in the air you could just about taste it.

"Uh... yeah... OK..." Her words were slow from the pain just as much as the nervousness. Slowly she pulled covers from her body, trying her best to avoid looking at Zuko, though when she did her eyes just happened to fall on the tent he was currently pitching, She could help the huge blush that splashed on her face even though she knew it was a reaction as normal as breathing.

"Let's just... get this... over with." She said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." He moved his eyes slowly to where her center was, starting form her head (though avoiding her eye) and past her stomach. Carefully he positioned his face in front of her, then for the first time in what seemed to be forever he looked into her eyes. His face matched her blush perfectly, but he was trying to think unarousing thoughts, so that it would be easier for him to concentrate. But on what?

He took a deep breathe before taking one cautious lick. Katara whispered something that sounded like a curse, she did seem to be reacting in pain so he continued. He licked again, this time she rock forward against him. Zuko looked up to see her that her eyes where shut tight; he was going to ask her if he did something wrong, but she was talking before he got a chance.

"Zuko... please... stop playing around." When she opened her eyes and looked into Zuko's he couldn't help but notice the had changed from pain to... was it lust. With that in mind he nodded and began to continue for real. He flicked his tongue inside her once more no longer shy or timid. He started with slow circles then gradually picked up speed. Before long Katara was writhing so much that he had to hold her down just to keep her still enough. Suddenly Katara clutched the covers and arched her back; Zuko slowly pulled away from her to lie down next to her.

"Are you still in pain." He brushed a lock of stray hair out of her face as he asked her sincerely.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

They dosed off unaware that a very satisfied earthbender was sitting in her room picking her toes, happy that she finally got them together, with a special powder she rubbed into Katara's soap. She was sure that this little event would happen again very soon and she and Katara would know just who to call.

* * *

**Hurray for evil Toph! Making love connections and endangering lives all at the same time. This wasn't even suppose to be my submission, but the one I was working on was pissing me off. I finished it so i'll still be posting it, just incase anyone might actually like my sorry excuse for a fanfic. ~sigh~ Me thinks it's time for bed...**

**Review!**


End file.
